1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorine-containing elastomer composition, and more particularly to a fluorine-containing elastomer composition containing a novel type of compound as a vulcanizing agent.
2. Related Prior Art
JP-B-2-59177 discloses a fluorine-containing elastomer composition, which comprises a terpolymer of tetrafluoroethylene, perfluoro(methyl vinyl ether) and perfluoro unsaturated nitrile compound represented by the following general formula: EQU CF.sub.2 .dbd.CF[OCF.sub.2 CF(CF.sub.3) ]nO (CF.sub.2)mCN
where n: 1 to 2; m: 1 to 4, and a bis(aminophenyl) compound represented by the following general formula: ##STR2## wherein A is an alkylidene group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a perfluoroalkylidene group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, a SO.sub.2 group, an O group, a CO group or a carbon-carbon bond directly linking with two benzene rings; X and Y each are a hydroxyl group or an amino group.
The present inventors previously proposed a bisamidrazone compound represented by the following general formula as a novel vulcanizing agent capable of giving vulcanization products having a satisfactory compression set, when used as a vulcanization agent for fluorine-containing elastomer having a cyano group as a cross-linkable group (Japanese Patent Application No. 6-282943). ##STR3##
The proposed bisamidrazone compound can give vulcanization products having a satisfactory compression set, when used as a vulcanizing agent for fluorine-containing elastomer having a cyano group as a cross-linkable group, but is very reactive with the cyano group as a cross-linkable group and sometimes causes scorching phenomena during the preparation of a composition by kneading through a roll, etc. before the vulcanization, depending on kneading temperature, shearing force, etc.